womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 246: February 2, 1998
As DX campaigns to let Mike Tyson and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin fight at WrestleMania, The Rattlesnake lets Shawn Michaels know that he is coming for his WWE Championship. Marc Mero continues to degrade Sable. Event recap DX's State of the Union We open the show with an announcement made by D-Generation X. This is the famous “State of the Union” address channeling a little bit of George Carlin by pointing out words they can and cannot say on TV with the words they can’t say being bleeped and their mouths being covered with DX censor graphics. Shawn’s facial expressions are pretty funny. I believe the unedited version airs on some DX videotape the WWF released way back when. All the same, this is a fun little parody of network censorship that really doesn’t make much sense. Some words are bad, some words are worse, and who or what decides that seems arbitrary. They even manage to make it a little topical treating the whole thing like a Bill Clinton press announcement. Shawn – “I did not sleep with that young intern – as a matter of fact, I was up all night!” DX in-ring segment As DX head to the ring, Ross explains that WrestleMania 14 sold out at the Fleet Center in Boston in just 90 seconds. Red, white, and blue balloons drop from the rafters. They are out here campaigning for Tyson versus Austin at WrestleMania. They yell out LET! THEM! FIGHT! It’s not too long before Stone Cold Steve Austin’s music hits and here he comes to the ring. DX strips off the goofy Uncle Sam gear and get serious real quick. Austin gets up in Shawn’s face and tells him he appreciates the fact that DX is out here promoting a fight between he and Tyson. Since he won the Royal Rumble though, that means whether or not he fights Tyson, Shawn’s ass belongs to him and the belt is coming with Stone Cold no matter what. Austin feels pretty confident he beat up anybody in the world because he said so. Ross puts over how serious and personal this moment is. The dumpster match aftermath Sunny is looking hysterical kneeled down crying over Terry Funk like he’s on death’s door. Flash Funk wants to jump on the New Age Outlaws. Vince and his stooges hold Flash back, but a brawl erupts anyhow amongst the wrestlers. Meanwhile, Terry Funk and Mick Foley are being taken care of on stretchers before being wheeled into separate ambulances. Match results * Singles match: WWF European Champion Owen Hart defeated WWF Tag Team Champion Billy Gunn via disqualification when WWF World Champion Shawn Michaels, Triple H, & Chyna attacked Hart * Singles match: Marc Mero (w/ Goldust) pinned Headbanger Mosh (w/ Headbanger Thrasher); prior to the bout, Mero was escorted out by Sable, with Mero then telling her that he was sick of her stealing his spotlight and ordered her to the back; Mero then brought out Goldust, dressed as Marilyn Monroe, to be in his corner instead. * Singles match: Steve Austin defeated WWF Tag Team Champion the Road Dogg via disqualification; after the bout, DX heads down to ringside for another 5-on-1 beating. They tie Austin up in the ropes so that Shawn Michaels can talk trash right in his face. Austin’s eyes are bugging. He is PISSED. Next thing we know, Cactus Jack and Terry Funk have apparently escaped the hospital to get their hands on DX and the New Age Outlaws. Stone Cold is walking tall up the ramp to further chase those boys. Meanwhile, Cactus and Funk are helping each other up the aisle. Austin returns to the ring with a DX shirt and rips it up talking trash to the camera about what he’s going to do. Notes Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry